warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Magpie
Magpie is a black and white tom with yellow eyes. He is a loner that lives in the Town. The tom is known for his funny accent and his bright red bandana. Description Appearance : Magpie has a rather stocky build and is said to share a lot of physical similarities with his father. The tom has a strong physique like the older cat, but, he has a much more youthful look to him. His face, while rather square and hard-set has little signs of aging except for a few stray grey flecks here and there (he can't help but stress sometimes). He has a rather wide stance and isn't the most elegant of cats. Instead, the tom walks with a heavy pace and one might say he sways sometimes. Magpie is also notably shorter than some other Town Cats, not a whole lot, he's just a little shorter than your average tom. : The tom has a thick, shiny coat of fur that is described as healthy and well kept. It is sort of shaggy on his chest, underside and tail, but everywhere else it is rather short and neat looking. Magpie is a primarily black cat but he has white markings on his face, front legs, underside and his back legs to a lesser extent. The tom's lighter markings are a very noticeable off-white colour due to his semi-feral livelihood. This can also be said about other areas of his body such as his dental health. Magpie has rounded, almond shaped eyes that are a dark shade of yellow. : Now, Magpie also wears a bright red bandanna that his former owner bought him. In his travels, he has managed to keep this thing as well-kept as possible. He loves it to death and reminds him of home. It is red in colour, and has a plaid pattern on it. What makes it special to him is his name embroidered onto the front. Character : He's traveled around a whole lot of his life, and let's just say that Magpie has some tough skin. He honestly doesn't care what others think of him, and he's become a bit of a loner because of personal choice. The tom just believes that life is too short for petty quarrels and thinks that none of it matters in the long run. Mind you, once you get to know him, Magpie is a dead set loyal cat to be friends with. He'll stick with you in the long run, no matter what. Only thing is, don't cross him. He'll hunt you down and get you back for whatever earns you a spot on his hit list. : The tom, despite all his forthcomings, can be quite a serious character at times. Magpie has dealt with a multitude of cats of varying backgrounds in his life to understanding when and how to be smart about things. So, he can get pissed off if many think of him as a cold-shouldered cat who has no social skills, because, in all honesty, he is quite the opposite. He just has been by himself for a while that he tends to prefer the company of one's self over that of others. But, he'll get there just like anything - give him time. Skills : Biography Roleplay : Relationships : Quotes : Trivia * Magpie talks with an Australian accent. Images Life Image Pixels Category:Toms